


Caramel and Pastel

by Ashlynpera94



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU-coffee&collage, Fluff, Im bad at this part, M/M, how do you tag?, pastel tyler, shy josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynpera94/pseuds/Ashlynpera94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of his mind he recognizes the gasp of Pete as the drink that’s fallen splashes over his khakis, but Josh is far too preoccupied by the stunning guy that’s just walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel and Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not a lot of shy/nervous Josh in a majority of the fics I’ve read and I love the idea of a pastel loving Tyler who's more confident with himself and sometimes wore makeup. So here we are! I really don't know where I'm going with this so be patient with me. Enjoy! (I'll add tags as I go along if I get to another part, but for now let's just see how well this does.)

Josh really loves collage. He enjoys the parties with friends, and the crazy things he gets to see on campus. Sometimes he even enjoyed the stress of having to be up until three am studying, but he is extremely thankful he has only taken a few classes. Throw in some crying and he had a pretty average collage experience. He has a really sweet job working in the Starbucks close to campus as well. He’s still pretty awkward, but he has some friends that make him comfortable enough to break past his wall of shy and nervous-ness. He’d enjoyed a few hook ups, but he’s pretty content with being single and not having to deal with the hassle of insecurities, crazies and disappointments. He can wait on that.

His roommate is pretty sweet and thankfully he’s lucky enough to have a managed schedule that allows him to work and go to classes, even if his social life isn’t at the peak everyone else’s is. All in all he’s pretty content with life, but some days he craved a burst of something new. Something completely out of place, but he can’t bring himself to sign up for any clubs because nothing seems right for him and he probably doesn’t have the time anyways.

This morning starts out like any other: Wake up, shower, walk to work, open the store, take orders, kick ass on the machines and serve. He’s been working long enough to only mess up a few small things by now, nothing drastic. But then he’s turning at the sound of the bell above the door and drops the drink he’s holding because holy shit.

In the back of his mind he recognizes the gasp of Pete as the drink that’s fallen splashes over his khakis, but Josh is far too preoccupied by the stunning guy that’s just walked in. He’s gorgeous, about as tall as Josh is, with thick brown hair brushing his forehead and chopped short on the sides, beautiful brown eyes with a slight addition of light eyeliner, defined and tinted pink cheeks and a lavender shade of lipstick coating his plump lips. He’s staring at the sign on the floor stating the specials, unaware of Josh and the mess he’s just made.

Pete punching his arm is what brings Josh’s eyes away from the beautiful boy in front of the counter and he stumbles over an apology.

“Shi- shoot. Dude, I’m so sorry!” Josh scrambles to help as Pete drops a rag over the mess.

When Josh kneels down Pete gives him a suggestive look. “Don’t freak, but Cutie is waiting for you to take his order.” 

When Josh looks up, the boy is leaning over to look at them with a smile.

“Hi, I can wait, I just wanted to let you know I was ready whenever you are.” And Josh heart does a little stutter at the crooked smile behind lavender lips.

“He’ll help you while I clean up this mess!” Pete says when he realizes Josh can’t respond.

“Thanks!”

“Pete. Pete, I can’t.” Josh whispers once the beautiful face is gone.

“You can, and you will. Go get ‘em, tiger!” Pete gives him no choice.

Josh stands on shaky legs and takes a deep breath.

“H-hi. Um, what can I get started with you? I-I mean for you?” Josh stutters.

The boy just smiles. “Venti caramel frap, extra shot of espresso, please.”

“Y-your name?”

“Tyler.” Tyler’s smile is now a smirk, like his name is a secret. Josh feels his cheeks flush.

Once Josh’s shaking hands press the correct buttons on the cash register and he almost drops Tyler’s change, he turns to see Pete has cleaned up the mess and has disappeared into the back. Sneaky bastard. Josh is totally internally freaking out because he’s just embarrassed himself worse than he ever has before and of course this Tyler kid is aware of it.

This is terrible.

“Tyler?” Josh places the drink on the counter and Tyler turns and smiles wide at him.

“Thank you, Josh.” He waves and is out the door before Josh can look down at his apron. He doesn’t have a nametag on.


End file.
